


Long story short,

by kewtsoo (hypnagogia)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short People Problem, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnagogia/pseuds/kewtsoo
Summary: it was all Chanyeol's fault.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Long story short,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley22/gifts).



> so uh. i guess i *am* that asshole who ghosts and forgets her best friend's birthday, eh? *sweats nervously*  
> anyways. this is a (severely) belated birthday gift to my favourite baekhyun stan. so um. happy belated birthday, love!  
> p.s.: please don't hate me

It all started with a video call they had with Chanyeol. Specifically, a video call they had with Chanyeol, the tallest member of their friend group who also happened to be _Kyungsoo’s ex_ , which ended with him waving his large hand while saying, ‘Laters, shorties!’

_Shorties, he said? What an—_

‘Asshole,’ Kyungsoo muttered. They were sitting in Kyungsoo’s favourite armchair, with Kyungsoo on his lap, his hands encircling Kyungsoo’s waist, his chin on Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo put his phone on the table and furrowed himself into Baekhyun’s embrace, eyes closed, lips forming an easy smile. He looked so comfortable, so serene, and Baekhyun could not stop himself from nosing on his neck lazily.

The sun had started to set outside, golden streams of light filtering through the small gap of the curtain. For a while, he basked in Kyungsoo’s clean scent, the whole short debacle forgotten.

They stayed that way, huddled in each other’s body warmth, until the room started to get too dark for them to see anything with the lights off. Kyungsoo sighed, stretched his back, then stood up, turning the lights on as he made his way to the kitchen. ‘Do you want anything in particular for dinner?’

‘I’ll have anything you make me,’ he replied, and it’s true—he would have anything Kyungsoo made for him.

‘Sap.'

Baekhyun could almost _hear_ the smile in Kyungsoo's voice, could almost see the way his button-shaped nose would crinkle, the way those lips would make out the heart shape he adored most. He could not help himself, so he stood up and sauntered to the kitchen as well—and saw the heart-shaped smile he pictured in his head on Kyungsoo’s face.

He could not help himself, so he bopped Kyungsoo in the nose. ‘ _Your_ sap.’ 

Kyungsoo slapped his hand off. He pouted. Baekhyun sniggered.

‘Spaghetti?’

‘Spaghetti.’

* * *

Baekhyun sat on one of the chairs as he watched Kyungsoo cook. 

It never failed to fascinate him, seeing Kyungsoo cook—the way those eyes focus; the way those trained hands hold his knives, pans, ladles, his grip so strong yet fluid.

Kyungsoo was in the middle of straining the pasta when he suddenly craned his neck back, his head tilting to the cupboard above his head. ‘Can you get me the oregano? It’s on the top shelf, the left side.’

‘Anything for you,’ Baekhyun heard himself say, feet already walking to Kyungsoo’s direction. He stood right beside him, the weight of his body on his toes. He tilted his head up, eyes squinting as he scanned the labels on each container. A beat later, his sight landed on a small bottle with _oregano_ written on its label, snuggly sat on top of another jar. He stretched his hands to pick it—alas, he could not reach it, so he did the thing he always does whenever he can not reach things: he jumped.

‘It’s on top of the cinnamon jar—ugh,’ his hands shot out, and—

‘Ha— _ouch!_ ’

—he caught the bottle, only to then fall on his bum.

* * *

He felt Kyungsoo’s hands on his shoulder, steadying him, helping him to stand up then sat him on the nearest chair. ‘Are you okay?’

‘I’m fine, really. No biggie.’ Really. It was just a fall. A little embarrassing, yes, but that was all about it.

‘Sometimes I forget that we have the same height,’ Kyungsoo chuckled, going back to the stove to tend their spaghetti sauce, oregano in his hand. ‘Short people thing, eh?’

Did Kyungsoo really just say short?

Fuck it all. Fuck it all to the ground, seriously. 

Baekhyun stood up despite the pain in his rear, his hands gesturing wildly.

‘I _don’t_ want to be _short_ , okay? I _did not_ get to choose _the short life_. The short life _chose me_ , and I hate it for that! Well I’m sorry for being short! I want to be tall and put my chin on top of your head and have you kiss me on your tippy-toes and—’

‘Kissing someone on while standing on tip toes is overrated,’ Kyungsoo retorted, ‘it’s too much effort.’

‘But it’s cute!’ Baekhyun sniffed, folding his arms vehemently. ‘I want to experience cute things too! All the anime stuff! Why can’t I have cute th—’

‘Besides, it’s much easier for me to do this,’ Kyungsoo smiled, suddenly in front of Baekhyun—when did he even move?—and planted a kiss on his left cheek.

‘—ings..?’ 

Baekhyun blinked. 

The kiss lasted for barely a second, with Kyungsoo retreating to man the stove right after. 

Baekhyun did nothing but stand there still, mouth gaping, his hand touching his cheek in a daze.

**Author's Note:**

> (The ghost of Kyungsoo’s lips on his cheek stayed until they were both tuckered in their bed, Kyungsoo’s chest warm on his back, his arms on his waist.)


End file.
